


Look Me in the Eye

by Geekgirles



Category: Trolls (Movies 2016 2020), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Fluff, I'm actually really proud of this on ngl, Most OCs belong to Tipolover22, Retelling, Set in the Betrothed AU, a bit sadder than the original, but still full of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 07:55:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27729853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekgirles/pseuds/Geekgirles
Summary: A retelling of "Eye'll Be Watching You" set in the Betrothed AU by TiPoLover_22
Relationships: Biggie/OC, Branch/Queen Poppy (Trolls), Chenille/DJ Suki, Satin/OC
Comments: 7
Kudos: 12





	Look Me in the Eye

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TiPoLover_22](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiPoLover_22/gifts).



> Happy birthday, Tipo! I hope you have a good one and that you enjoy this! LOVE YA BUNCHES

It all started just like any other day. Poppy was showing Branch around her kingdom as she promised to do once she learned that, apparently, her father had only shown her husband what he’d seen fit for his plans and training. In other words, only anything that could be related to safety procedures. Everything else had been temporarily shut down until her subjects were in the advanced stages of their training.

But now the time had finally come. Her people were almost ready to defend themselves without the prince and his men’s help. And now that they had finally become two sickening sweethearts —like she’d always dreamed of being with whoever troll she’d end up marrying—, it was high time her dear husband learned of the wildest side of Rainbow troll fun.

At first Branch was hesitant. Whatever Poppy had planned had planted the seed of doubt deep inside his chest. In all fairness, it could have very well been because she refused to tell him what it was since it was a surprise. And while his adorable wife was incredibly thoughtful and a master at surprising people, he still did not like surprises.

Only when he was the one giving them.

And 9 out of 10 times when it was Poppy he was trying to surprise.

When they finally made it to the course race of the Flyer Riding event, his mind was conflicted. On the one hand, he could feel the anxiety spiking in his heart because Flyer Riding could be extremely dangerous if one didn’t have the proper safety equipment, which of course the Rainbow Trolls, being easy-going, fun-loving creatures, did not have. And on the other, those bugs were very promising steeds their subjects could use since there weren’t many hummingbirds in the Valley.

Hummingbirds had to be the only friendly critter that was scarcer in the Valley than in the Forest.

Despite his —countless— worries, everything seemed to be going alright. After all, as unexpected as it was to a Forest troll, Rainbow trolls were seasoned pilots when it came to Flyer Bugs. Poppy even made a point to remind him that too much safety could be smothering before flying off with her very own steed.

For a few, glorious minutes Branch couldn’t do anything else but gaze lovingly at the pink beauty he married. There she was, flying with a confidence and ease most of his soldiers would’ve been envious of when they were learning to fly their hummingbirds. And she did it so beautifully, too. The wind caressed her silky, magenta locks as it carried the melodious sound of her laughter, and for a moment, he was jealous of the wind. The sun hit her skin just right, giving it a rich pink hue. And her face was the pure definition of excitement. Just from a glance, one could feel the adrenaline coursing through their own veins, very much like she was experiencing at the moment.

Yeah, that gorgeous, brave and charming princess was his wife, and he didn’t know what he’d do if he lost her.

But, of course, he had to jinx himself.

Everything happened so fast he barely had time to register it.

At the same time as Poppy was trying one of her signature moves she’d learned a few summers ago from Vanessa Heitz, Aspen Heitz’s late sister, Suki, who was on her free day, collided with her in a moment of uncharacteristic irresponsibility. And while Suki managed to regain balance on her bug, Poppy wasn’t so lucky. She plummeted to the ground, her terrified screams promising to hunt Branch in his nightmares until his last breath. But the second most terrifying thing was that Branch could only watch as it all happened right before his very eyes, the scene before him so shocking it paralysed him completely.

But the most terrifying thing was, without a doubt, the few agonising moments where he thought he’d lost his wife forever. As she fell, he could see his entire life flash before his eyes. It was said that such thing could only happen to the person whose life was in danger, but in all honesty, if Poppy didn’t make it, Branch’s own life was as well as over.

His heart was pumping so wildly it could’ve shot off of his chest at any time. Dread overflowing him, he hastily peaked his head from the cliff he stood from to catch a glance of his wife, “Poppy!” he cried.

From his vantage point he could see a mass of trolls circling around Poppy’s form. Her eyes were close, and he begged to all things above him that she was just unconscious. With dread as his only motivation, he strode down to where his wife lay, kneeling by her side, her hand in his, “Somebody call Doctor Plum Plimsy, quick!”

The trolls around him could only gasp in astonishment. In all the months the Forest Prince had lived with them, his voice had never hold such fear. The pain inside him so overwhelming it manifested in the form of his breaking voice. It was such a stark contrast to the stoic, collected leader who worked so well under pressure they’d come to know, that it rendered them speechless. And to Branch’s frustration, motionless.

“Are you deaf?! We need Dr Plimsy, pronto!” he bellowed.

“Branch, she’s with me! She’s here!” Smidge said. True to her word, the purple troll with band-aits adorning her neon green hair was right behind her.

Dr Plimsy kneeled down beside Poppy, opposite from the princess’ distressed husband. “Your Highness, please, if you would be so kind to tell me what happened.”

“Poppy was riding her Flyer Bug when she collided with Suki. She lost control of her steed and came plummeting to the ground, hitting a few leaves and branches in the process.” He recounted, his hand never letting go of Poppy’s. “Please, Dr, will she be OK?”

The purple troll took a deep breath, “I must figure out what the trouble is first, Your Highness.” She then proceeded to examine Poppy, gently touching and rubbing the areas that seemed to have taken the worst of the fall. When she rubbed the princess’ ankle, Poppy finally stirred.

Relief washed over him in waves when he saw her eyes opening. And he could have cried of joy the moment he heard her voice. “B-Branch…? Wha-what happened?”

Branch was about to answer when he felt Dr Plum’s hand on his shoulder, interrupting him. “You fell and sprained your ankle, Poppy. But let’s take you to your room so I can examine it further just to make sure.” She then turned to Smidge, “Smidge, could you please help me lift her up so we can take her to the Castle-pod?”

Smidge did as she was told, but before the green-haired troll could reach them, Branch addressed her, “Dr Plum, shouldn’t I accompany my wife? She just had such a nasty fall that I…” _I thought I was going to lose her_ , that thought was so horrifying, Branch didn’t even want to say it aloud.

Fortunately for him, the lab coat clad troll spoke first. “Your Highness, I believe it is best if I make sure Poppy has just sprained her ankle, and I will work better if it is just her and me in your room.” Seeing his anxious expression, she added, smiling softly, “But you’re free to spend as much time with her as you want once she’s all patched up. I know how much she’ll appreciate having you near.” After patting his back gently, she made her way to where Smidge was waiting for her, a disoriented Poppy leaning on the teaspoon troll’s shoulder.

As the three girls became spots in the distance, Branch’s expression hardened. “Commander, we have got to talk.”

* * *

Inside the Castle-pod, in the hall that led to the Royal couple’s bedroom, a furious Branch was pacing in front of Suki, her head hung low in shame. If she hadn’t known she was in trouble the moment she crushed into Poppy’s bug, she was well aware of it the moment Branch called her ‘Commander.’ He hadn’t called her by her military title ever since Poppy started help him to lower his guard, and even before that he only really called her like that in the Forest when they were on duty or the circumstances were serious.

Just like now.

“I just don’t understand!” Branch ranted, just like he’d been doing for the last half hour. “How could you be so _irresponsible_ as to not look where you were going?! And while you were _flying_ , no less!” The grey troll was so far gone in his own rage and bewilderment, he still hadn’t moved on from asking that same question. But it was surreal! The whole situation didn’t make sense! Suki had been so reckless she didn’t pay attention to where she was going, which could have resulted in Poppy getting gravely hurt… He could have expected that kind of behaviour from Mulberry, or Fiona and Finnick, but _Suki_?! “Do you have any idea what could have happened?! Poppy could’ve-!”

“Branch, _enough_!” Under any other circumstances, the DJ would’ve never raised her voice at her Prince when he was scolding her for something that was her fault. But he went too far, acting like she wouldn’t be shaken too if something serious had happened to Poppy. “I know what I did was one of the most stupid things I have ever done, but you don’t get to treat me like I’m not perfectly aware of it either!” She was so stressed out, she could feel the tears in her eyes threatening to spill. “I know you could have lost the love of your life, but _I_ …” she pointed at herself, her eyes red from unshed tears and her teeth gritted from helplessness, “I could’ve _killed_ my best friend. So you don’t have to beat me up about it; I’m doing a fine job at it myself.” And with that, she hurried down the halls, her hands desperately trying to hold back the cries coming from her throat.

Branch looked down in shame. While it was undeniable Suki had been too reckless, she was right in being angry at him. He was being too selfish. Even if the both of them were clearly shaken for what could’ve happened, it was _Suki_ who would’ve had to live with the guilt, not him.

He made a mental note to apologise to her as soon as he’d checked on Poppy.

At that moment, Dr Plimsy exited the room. “Just as I thought, just a sprained ankle. She just needs a few days of rest and to keep her foot high while she’s in bed.” She gave him a coy, knowing smile. “You can go see her, Your Highness.”

Branch was convinced he’d never moved so fast in his life, but he had to see her. He just _had_ to see her smile. After the absolute terror he’d experienced not long ago, he was sure he would die if he couldn’t enjoy her radiant smile again. He needed it like oxygen.

Lying on bed, with her right ankle high, was Poppy. And the moment she saw him enter the room, she breathed air into his lungs. She smiled at him. Even when she was weary from what had soon become a very long day, she still found the time to gift him with the object of the sun’s envy. He couldn’t believe how lucky he was to have her in his life.

“Hey, honey. Are you OK- _Branch_?!”

He fell to his knees beside the mattress, startling his darling. Taking her hands in both of his, he started peppering them with desperate kisses, he could already feel the moisture in his eyes. Finally, he choked out, “I am now.”

Poppy couldn’t take it anymore, she hated to see him sad, especially because of her, so she did what she knew best; she brought him into a hug. “Oh, Branch!” She began to gently stroke his hair to calm him down, just the way he liked it. “Oh, honey, I’m so, so sorry I worried you like that! But I’m fine! …Well, mostly… But really, there’s nothing to worry about, I’m safe.” He didn’t answer, just held her tighter. Knowing it would take a while for Branch to calm down from such a scare, she just hummed appreciatively and returned his embrace with the same intensity and love as he offered.

But Branch’s mind was made up. That one had been _way_ too close for his liking. He could take many things as the king-to-be of two nations, but losing the love of his life was something that would certainly end him. If there was anybody he wanted to keep safe at all costs, that was Poppy. He would do anything in his power to keep his wife by his side.

And he knew just what he had to do.

* * *

Walking down the tunnels of the bunker he and his men had been digging for months ever since they arrived at the Valley Kingdom —the very same bunker he still hadn’t shown to his wife, who was sure to kill him for making her wait for so long—, Branch approached the fortified door that hid away the key element of his plan.

Guarding said doors were the siblings Arum and Mulberry. Any other day, Branch would’ve made a point to let them know they had better behave and not argue while they were on duty. But today he just had one goal in mind: retrieve one of the items behind that door and make sure no one ever got hurt on his watch again.

“Mulberry,” he called the yellow troll, “open the vault.”

Mulberry nodded before he began unlocking the door. While he was putting the codes and turning the keys, he asked, “How’s Poppy?” Suddenly, someone smacked him on the back of his head. “ _Ow_! Why’d you do that for?!”

Arum sent him a glare, “Because you’re on duty, so stop socialising!” While that was what she said with her words, with her eyes she was trying to let him know that he should have a little more tact when speaking about the princess before their leader.

But of course, Mulberry was never good at taking a hint. “Well, excuse me! Maybe you’ve _only_ socialised with Cybil since we got here, but I happen to be _friends_ with Poppy! I’m worried about her, OK?!”

Arum felt like face-palming herself. Even though the idea of face-punching her brother sounded much more appealing at the moment. But before she could sock the idiot she had the misfortune of being related to, Branch spoke up. “She’s doing OK; just a sprained ankle. She should be fine in a few days.”

Arum almost let out the breath she was holding when she saw their prince wasn’t going to try to kill her brother for being an insensitive idiot. Again. Mulberry wasn’t quite the same ever since the Valentine’s Day scare…

“Well, I’m glad. From what I’ve heard, that sure was one nasty fall…” OK, nevermind! The idiot wanted to die, so she would grant him his wish. By the time he said this, Mulberry had finished opening the vault. He stepped aside to let Branch in.

Again, Branch only sighed. “Yes, it was. Despite our best efforts, the Valley has proved itself to be a challenge time and time again, and after what happened yesterday…” he shook his head, he didn’t even want to think about it. “I am initiating Plan Five Delta Zero.”

Arum and Mulberry gasped. Plan Five Delta Zero was so extreme they agreed on using it _only_ on desperate circumstances, like finding out there was an impostor or a spy in their midst. “Branch?” The prince turned his head slightly to Mulberry, humming a little to let him know he’d heard him, “Are you sure we wouldn’t be going overboard? I mean, compared to us, the Rainbow trolls aren’t as-.”

“Well-prepared? Cautious? Ready for anything?” Arum suggested.

“I was going to say paranoid, but sure, that works, too.”

“Mulberry, we’ve been too lenient lately.” Branch said, his back turned to his soldiers as he scanned the room, trying to find what he was looking for. “Believe it or not, Poppy’s accident was because Suki was too reckless when flying her bug.” Again, the siblings could only gasp. “Had we all been in top shape, their bugs wouldn’t have even brushed against each other. So, no. I’m not taking any chances.”

Finally, he spotted what he’d come for. In the far corner of the room, resting on a shelf was a little bag. He used his hair to pick it up before going back the way he came from, leaving behind too flabbergasted trolls.

“…I am so making fun of Suki for being the reckless one for once… _Ow_! Would you care to stop that?!” This time, Arum had punched him on the arm.

* * *

Poppy lay in bed, sleeping soundly. Normally she would hate not being active, which is why she hated training so much when they first started —well, that and because her husband was one Hair of a smug little motherhugger about it back then—, but now that she was recovering from her sprained ankle, she could welcome a few extra hours of rest.

If only her husband were there to cuddle with her…

In her semi-unconscious state, she felt the weight of the mattress shift. She smiled, it looked like her wish had come true. “Hello there, handsome…” She said groggily as she turned around to face Branch, “How’s it going- _what in the name of everything trolly is that_?!” When she opened her eyes, instead of her husband’s handsome features, she was greeted by one big, bulging eye. She was so spooked she jumped out of bed. But before her face could meet the floor, the thing’s arms —wait, were those arms, or were they leaves? Arm-leaves? — wrapped around her and tugged her safely in bed once again.

“Poppy,” Branch’s voice caught her attention, “meet the Eyestalk. These little guys are my people’s ultimate form of surveillance.” He sat on his side of the bed, right next to her, and gently began to stroke the back of her hand with his thumb. “I was thinking about using them in the kingdom. That way we can avoid any more unfortunate accidents.”

Poppy made a face. “Branch, I know you just want to keep everyone safe, but don’t you think this might be a bit much?”

“Actually, I think I was settling for too little before.” He took a deep breath and squeezed her hand just a little tighter. “If we’d been more on guard yesterday, you wouldn’t have fallen. You scared me to death for a moment there, Poppy. I can live without a lot of things, but I can’t live without you. And I don’t want any more of your trolls going through the excruciating pain of losing someone dear when it could’ve been avoided.” He looked her dead in the eye, his expression so vulnerable she felt her heart constricting in empathy for the troll she loved. “Please, Poppy, let me introduce the Eyestalks to the kingdom.”

His words held so much emotion, he almost moved her to tears. Even to this day she still couldn’t believe how much Branch loved her. It was so wonderful knowing somebody cared about her more than anyone else in the world… Still, she was Acting Queen and needed to think about her trolls and their reaction to those creepy plants.

“Branch, this could be such a great idea, I mean it!” Branch’s grin widened at her words. “But…” and then it fell, “it would also be a huge change for us, Rainbow trolls. We’re not used to such things, it could become very invasive very quickly. How about I get acquaintanced with this… little fella… first and then I tell you if it’d be a good idea to plant some more?”

Though he was a bit disappointed that things didn’t go his way, Poppy was taking her role as Acting Queen very seriously, and she offered a very good compromise. He could wait a little. “Deal.”

* * *

Now that he’d agreed on giving Poppy some time to reflect on the use of Eyestalks in her kingdom, Branch knew he had some matters to take care of. After talking a little with Poppy about their day so far —although she insisted on listening mostly to his because, as she put it, “ _Branch, I am confined to our bed. There’s literally nothing going on for me._ ”—, he told her he had to go, much to their mutual disappointment, but promised some extra cuddles for the next day.

He was following the path to one particular pod. One he didn’t really visit often but that the troll he was looking for certainly did. But as he was making his way to the twins’ pod, a troll riding a Flyer Bug passed by him, missing him by a hair. The troll in question yelled a quick “Sorry, Your Highness!” before focusing again on flying.

That troll caught Branch’s attention. Now wherever he looked, all he could see where trolls acting recklessly on their bugs. Hadn’t they learned anything from the previous day’s events?

The more trolls flew around, carelessly doing tricks and antics that could cost them greatly, the more anxious Branch grew. His eyes kept darting from one troll to another, one wrong movement shy from disaster to another. He couldn’t take it anymore. He knew he’d promised Poppy he’d wait for her verdict, but this was for everyone’s sake. She would thank him later.

Using his hair to swing from one branch to another, the grey troll landed on top of a particularly big mushroom, took the bag containing the Eyestalk seeds out, and planted one on top of the platform. Immediately, it grew, and declaring danger with its nasal little voice, it extended its vines to carefully tie the Flyer Bugs around it until the plant deemed the activity safe.

“Don’t worry, everyone!” Branch tried to reassure the now bored trolls. “You’re all safe now.”

He was about to resume his previous walk when the Eyestalk stopped him dead in his tracks. “Danger!” It said while pointing somewhere else with its one eye.

Intrigued, Branch took a look at the direction the Eyestalk was pointing at. When he registered what the plant was trying to warn him about, a knowing smile appeared on his face. “Ah, so you want to solve that too, right? Well, little buddy, you read my mind.”

And so, Branch spent the best part of the morning planting Eyestalk after Eyestalk in places where potential dangers could take place. Such as the Jumping Mushrooms, or Cooper’s cupcake stand, or Guy and Biggie’s “fencing.”

“Well, that should do it.” He declared proudly. With that taken care of, he finally went back the way he came from. He still had some important matters to discuss with one particular troll.

Unfortunately, he failed to see the Eyestalks’ ambition growing, as well as their cunning…

* * *

When he finally made it to the unusually big pod that held the Fashion Twins’ shop, he tried to compose himself. What he came to do wasn’t going to be easy, but it needed to be done. He knocked on the hairy wall a few times when he arrived at the entrance. Satin was the one to greet him. “Oh! Hi, Branch! How’s Poppy?” she asked, worried about her best friend.

“She’s fine, just needs to rest her ankle a little.” He tried to sneak a peek from over the fashionista’s shoulder. “Can I come in?”

Satin looked hesitant. “Um… I don’t think it’s a good idea, actually. Suki’s in there and she’s told Chenille all about your little spat yesterday.”

“So you’re saying Suki doesn’t want to see me?”

“Well…yeah.” She gave him a sheepish smile. “But mostly I’m saying Chenille’s livid at you for talking to Suki like that. So unless you want to lose your royal jewels, I’d stay away if I were you.”

Branch gulped, who knew Rainbow trolls could be this vicious? But then again, the time Poppy told him off for his behaviour she’d also been a force to be reckoned with. So maybe it shouldn’t have come off as surprising. But he had to see Suki. “Satin, please. I know I was out of line yesterday, that’s what I came here for.”

Satin was about to retort when a voice coming from inside interrupted her, “Let him in, Satin.”

Branch and Satin turned their heads to see Suki, arms intertwined with Chenille’s (who looked like she was trying to hold back from glaring at her future king). Suki, in turn, turned her head to her fiancée, “Can you guys leave us alone for a while? We need to talk.”

“Are you sure?” Chenille asked, clearly worried for her mate.

Suki nodded before giving her a reassuring smile, “Positive.”

“OK.” And with that the twins left them alone inside the pod.

Suki and Branch looked like they were uncomfortable in each other’s presence. Something that hadn’t taken place ever since Suki’s first few months at the Forest. Each of them opened and closed their mouths a few times, before realising they were looking at each other’s eyes and promptly avoiding all eye contact.

Just when Branch had gathered enough courage to speak up, Suki beat him to it. “Look, Branch…” She took a deep breath, “I’m sorry I yelled at you. You’re my prince, I should’ve never done that.” She averted her eyes again, obviously ashamed, “…especially when you were right; I put Poppy in danger. And I know that you were also in very bad shape after the accident. I know that it takes you so long to let people in because your greatest fear is losing them forever. And considering I have never seen you so in love with anyone before, I could always tell from a mile away that Poppy means the world to you.” She finally looked him into the eye again, “Branch, I’m-.”

“I’m really sorry, Suki.”

The Commander’s eyes widened. “Wait, what? _You’re_ sorry?!” She couldn’t believe it! “Branch, I’m the one who acted recklessly and put your wife’s life in danger, not the other way around!”

Branch chuckled lightly. “I know,” he shrugged nonchalantly, “but you were right too, Suki. I shouldn’t have snapped at you like I did. I’m ashamed to admit it, but I think I took all the day’s stress out on you, and that was unfair of me.” He rested one hand on her shoulder, making her look at him. “Suki, you were too reckless for what I’m used of you, that’s true. But you had a point; while I would’ve been devastated had anything happened to Poppy, you would have had to live with the guilt.” He chuckled again, confusing her. Couldn’t he read a room? This was _not_ the sort of subject that elicited a chuckle. “And you and I know that Poppy is unknowingly good at making guilt feel even worse because of her sunny, forgiving nature.” He would be lying if he said he didn’t feel a pang of regret now and then (or every day, really) when she offered him her love and he remembered how cold he’d been to her during their first months together.

“I guess what I’m trying to say is, I forgive you. Can you forgive me, too?”

She smiled, “Of course I do, my prince.”

Now that the air had been cleared between them, Suki felt confident enough to sass him. Crossing her arms and aiming a smirk at his direction, she dared to ask, “So, what’cha been up to? Couldn’t stay away from your wife to come see me sooner?”

Branch actually laughed at that. “No, I was actually planting some Eyestalks on my way here. You could say I got distracted.”

Suki’s eyes were as wide as saucers at the revelation, “Wait, are you saying you’ve set Plan Five Delta Zero in motion?”

“Yes, after what happened yesterday, it was necessary.”

“And Poppy’s OK with this? I dunno, Branch… Such a surveillance system is a huge change in the Valley’s lifestyle. I mean, even in the Forest Kingdom we _only_ use it on very extreme cases… And-, why are you looking at me like that?” When realisation hit her, she gasped. “Oh, Branch! You _didn’t_!”

The moment Suki mentioned Poppy’s opinion on the Eyestalks, Branch started sweating bullets. “Suki, don’t worry! I mean, sure, Poppy asked me to give her a little time to think things through, but the moment she sees what the Eyestalks can do for the kingdom, she’ll be totally on board with it!”

Suki wasn’t so convinced, “Are you sure about that? ‘Cause it can either go your way, or it can make Poppy think you’ve been stepping on her toes.” She tapped her fingers on her chin in a contemplative manner, “And now that I think about it, as Acting Queen, she’s higher up in the hierarchy than you Branch, and you should know better than anyone what if feels like to be ignored even when you have the last say in something.”

Branch waved it off, “Suki, relax. I know what I’m doing. And Poppy just wants what’s best for her kingdom. Trust me, the moment she sees what those babies can do, she’ll agree with me. Anyway, I gotta go back to her, it’s almost lunch. See you around!”

As Branch’s form retreated in the distance, the DJ’s gut told her not to be so sure about what her prince promised. “You’d better be right, Branch. For your own sake.”

* * *

Branch was walking down the Castle-pod’s countless halls, making his way back to his and Poppy’s pod-room, a skip in his step due to how productive the day had turned out to be. “ _The moment Poppy sees how useful the Eyestalks are, she’s going to want them everywhere._ ” He optimistically thought to himself.

But just as he was rounding the corner to his room, a tray with their food in hand, a scream came out from inside. Hastily placing the tray on the floor, he ran towards the room where his wife was; he could recognise her screams anywhere. The day she’d almost been taken by a tarantapuff made sure to engrave the sound in his memory. He slammed the door open with a powerful kick…

Only to find his pink beauty wrestling with the Eyestalk he’d left with her.

“Listen up, you horticultural menace!” She cried out with an apparent note of frustration in her voice as she struggled against the plant’s vines. “The only ones I allow to lovingly tug me in are my father when I was a trolling and my husband when I’m having a bad day. And you’re neither! So if you step your boundaries one more time, _so help me_!”

Taking advantage of the plant’s fixation on his wife, Branch snuck behind it… And effectively took care of the problem by simply smacking and breaking the pot. He looked up at his wife, “You OK, Poppy?”

The pink princess let out a sigh of relief once she’d regained her breath. “Yeah, thank you.” She wiped the sweat in her brow away. “Boy, those things are _crazy_. I’m so glad we didn’t use them in the village.” She giggled.

The moment she said that, Branch started blushing furiously in embarrassment and turned his back on her so she wouldn’t see him. “Y-yeah! M-me, too!” He stuttered.

Poppy raised a suspicious eyebrow at him, “Why are you turning red?”

“O-oh!” He jumped at her question. He could still get his plan to work if he played his cards well. “I just remembered how much I love you, that’s all!”

Of course, he’d spent his whole life staying clear from bets and card games, so he was terrible gambler material. “Yeah…” Poppy drawled. “You gonna have to do better than that, Branch. ‘Cause you remembering how much you love me would imply that we could possibly forget, which you and I know it’s impossible.” She crossed her arms. “So you’d better spill: What’s. Going. _On_. Branch?” She made sure to enunciate every word slowly and clearly enough so he would get the point that lying to her was not the way to go.

Her husband tried to come up with a convincing enough story to stall her until he’d made sure what happened to her Eyestalk was just a fluke. Unfortunately, the moment his eyes landed on the broken pot with the dead plant, Poppy’s narrowed on him; her mind finally connecting the dots. She gasped. “Wait. Branch, did you use the Eyestalks in the village when I _specifically_ told you not to?”

“W-well, yeah… But!” he put his hands up in defence, “…But they’re really useful Poppy! You’ll see, the kingdom’s never going to be safer than with these beauties.”

“Beauties?!” She all but screeched. “That _thing_ basically put me under _house arrest_! It wouldn’t even let me go to the _bathroom_!”

The uncharacteristic scowl on her face as well as her exasperated tone indicated she was not in a good mood. But just as Branch was racking his brain to find something that would reassure her that everything was under control, she spat at him. “You know, Branch? For someone who’s been raised his whole life to respect hierarchies and protocol, you sure don’t give a cupcake when it applies to you.”

“What is that supposed to mean?”

“It _means_ that _I_ ”, she pointed at herself, “am currently the Valley Kingdom’s Acting Queen, while _you_ ,” she was then pointing at him, “are my Prince Consort. According to your _precious_ hierarchy, my decisions are _above_ yours, and you should respect them!”

She was mad. Very, very mad. She was very, very mad at _him_. She was sure she’d never been this mad at him before. Not since she supposedly called him out on his behaviour on the Coming of Autumn Ball. But he’d crossed the line. It was one thing that they had different ways of looking after their subjects; that was what upbringing was for. But it was another thing entirely that he’d deliberately ignore his own kingdom’s teachings and her judgement on a matter that involved _her_ kingdom.

She was so angry with him, she was sure she could’ve set her hair ablaze. But what he said next froze her to her very core.

“Look, Poppy. I know you were just trying to look out for your people, and that’s great! But really, when it comes to safety procedures, I’m the expert, so just leave it all to me. Just like I would leave party planning to you!”

For a moment, Poppy was completely motionless. His words repeating in her head on a loop. She was numb and disoriented from such a low blow... Until the numbness made way for the crushing weight of disappointment, accompanied by the freezing waves of sadness. Feelings that were sure to break her poor heart. Unconsciously, she gripped her sheets tighter, so tight her knuckles turned white. So that was what he thought of her? _After all this time_? He really saw her as a dumb pinkette, a funny but not very bright party girl who couldn’t take proper care of her trolls. After all they’d been through, he still thought she wasn’t good enough to rule. To him, she was still the lost child he scolded and belittled during his first months there. A child who clearly didn’t know anything about running a kingdom. He still treated her like an inconvenience, not a capable life partner who was worthy of being Queen by his side. Before she knew it, the tears were threatening to spill.

Worried from her lack of response, Branch tried to reach out a hand to her, “Poppy…?”

“I’m,” she tried to say, but the lump in her throat and the tears blurring her vision made it almost impossible, “I’m never gonna be good enough for you, am I?” She finally choked out.

The sound of his wife’s voice cracking and her tear-stained face immediately sent him into a panic. “What? Poppy, no! Y-you’re perfect for me!” He tried desperately to reason with her. “I just need you to trust me…”

“ _Trust?!”_ She screeched. He just put the last nail on the coffin. “ _You_ are talking to _me_ about trust when it’s obvious you can’t trust my judgement?!” She let out a sardonic laugh. “That’s just rich!”

“Poppy, listen-“

“Get out.”

“What?”

“I said _‘get out’_! I don’t want to see your face, you _hear me_?!”

The pink troll chose to ignore the pang of guilt she felt when she saw the hurt reflecting in his eyes; he wasn’t the one who’d just had a reality check that proved he’d never be someone she could count on. He wasn’t the one who’d just got two months of emotional abuse shoved back right in the face at full force.

But the plant lurking by the window didn’t choose to ignore how the troll their beloved prince claimed to care so much about just gave him the cold shoulder when he was just trying to help. It did choose, however, to get rid of the dangerous female once and for all…

* * *

Still dumbfounded at how badly things had turned out, and hurt by Poppy’s words, Branch was stomping down the kingdom while grumbling to himself. “How could Poppy react like that? One little fluke and she just decided the Eyestalks aren’t good enough?” he rolled his eyes, “ _But of course, her father losing his mind was the sort of fluke she could totally ignore…_ ” His eyes widened in shock when he registered his thoughts. He felt like slapping himself. Poppy was worried sick about her father and having a really hard time dealing with his condition. No matter how mad he might be, he should never use it against her.

Raising one hand, he rummaged through his hair until he found what he was looking for. When his eyes landed on the picture Biggie took of them during the cupcake fiasco from his birthday, he couldn’t help but tentatively stroke his wife’s laughing face. Seeing how happy they were even before confessing their feelings for one another always gave him hope that things between them would turn out OK. Funny how one little photo could bring him the hope he’d been missing for most of his life…

“I guess it’ll be best to let her cool down a little before bringing the Eyestalks up again…” he muttered quietly to himself. Before he knew it, he’d made it to the main square, but when his eyes landed on the scene before him, he stopped dead in his tracks. Wherever he looked, there were vines covering every inch of the place, trolls were being held against their will by the plants, and some of them were basically breathing down their necks about how they should live their lives. What had the plants done?

A familiar voice shook him away from his reverie. “Hi, Branch. Your friends like hugging, don’t they?” Biggie said from his vegetable confinement. Guy Diamond was as tied up as him. As if on cue, the vines started holding them tighter, almost cutting out their oxygen.

“We…loooooove…you…too!” The glitter troll choked out.

“What happened?” Branch asked in fright.

“Oh! W-we were just working on Guy’s fence w-when this weird plant, that seems to be everywhere now,” he muttered under his breath, but Branch’s enhanced hearing allowed him to make out the words, “came o-out of nowhere and s-started doing the job for us.” Biggie explained.

“ _Y-yeeeeah_! And because we were s-suddenly free, we thought about t-taking a bath at the lake. But the moment I mentioned I hadn’t p-properly digested my lunch, the plant went _craaaaazy_! In the blink of an eye, there were _dozens_ of them c-capturing trolls.” Guy finished in his auto-tuned voice.

“Sorry we couldn’t fight them off, but they caught us by surprise.” Biggie apologised.

“And where are my men?!” Branch was already trying to come up with a plan. If he assembled his men, together they could get rid of the plants. But there was one little problem: they were nowhere to be seen.

“Over here!”

When Branch turned around, he saw Suki, Mulberry, Arum, and Sap. They were captured as well. While Mulberry was upside down and blindfolded, Suki was glaring daggers at him.

“Oh, Sap! My darling!” Biggie cried, “Are you alright!?”

“I am, my love. Don’t worry. And you?”

“Better now that I know you’re safe.”

“Well, I wouldn’t exactly identify being held hostage by a safety-obsessed plant as ‘being safe’ but… _Ow_! Really, Arum? Even now?!” Somehow, his sister had managed to find a way to smack him even when the both were tied up. Muttering obscenities under his breath, the Sargent returned his focus to Branch. “Hate to say it, but told ya! The Valley was not ready for Plan Five Delta Zero. Hm…you know what? I don’t hate it at all! Feels good to be in the right for once.”

“And I can’t believe I’m saying this,” Suki said, “but I _so_ agree with you, Mulberry.”

“OK, now this is just weird.” Arum muttered.

Suki decided to ignore the two siblings bickering to address her prince. “I warned you this could blow up in your face, but did you listen? _Nooooo_.” She rolled her eyes at him.

“Well, in all fairness, you warned me about the consequences this could bring to me and Poppy’s relationship. You never mentioned the plants could go rogue.” Branch tried to defend himself the best way he knew besides hand-to-hand combat; he used technicalities.

Suki merely hummed. “And how did that go?” The sight of Branch flinching was all she needed. “Yup. Told ya.”

“Look, never mind that. Because I’m going to put an end to this.”

“We’re afraid we can’t let you do that, Sire.”

The captured trolls’ eyes widened in shock, and Branch turned around just in time to witness how the Eyestalks had morphed themselves together into one giant plant with several eyes. Its voice a combination of the plants’ it was made of. “We have accomplished almost all our goals, Your Highness. The Valley Kingdom has never been safer!” They rejoiced.

“Why are you doing this?” Branch demanded to know, ready to unsheathe his sword.

“Why, because it is what you planted us for, of course!” They answered in their creepy monotone. "You wanted the kingdom to be safer, and that is exactly what we did. Are you not content with the result, Sire?” The plant seemed to be genuinely confused by their master’s disapproval of their actions.

“Of course not! You’re more of a danger to my subjects than anything that could come out of the forest!”

Despite Branch’s very specific outburst, the Eyestalks ignored his reasoning completely. “Oh, right! You are disappointed because we have not completed all our goals! But worry not, Sire. Our last objective is about to be met.”

For some reason, the grey troll had a bad feeling about that. “And that is?” He asked with caution.

“Why, to eliminate the pink menace who dare hurt you, your Highness!” Then it proceeded to play a scene where Poppy was being dragged through the floor by the all-seeing plants towards the mouth of a bigger, carnivore plant. “She is, by far, the biggest danger of all.”

Branch’s eyes widened in terror at the sight of his beloved about to be fed to the giant plant. She told him. She told him the Eyestalks were a bad idea that needed to be carefully thought through and he refused to listen, believing he knew which one was the best way to handle _her_ kingdom. No wonder she was so upset. He’d unintentionally looked down on her and her leadership like he hadn’t done since the beginning of November. And now he was paying the price. He started all this because he didn’t want to risk losing her? Well, he was closer to losing her now than ever.

“ _Oh, my gah! Poppy was right, too much safety can be smothering! What have I done_?” While he was on the verge of a full-scale panic attack, the distant sounds of Poppy’s screaming brought him back to reality. Right, he had to save her. He had to save her, and make everything right in the village, and apologise to Poppy for being an idiot. With a determined look in his eyes, Branch used his hair to swing from one branch to another, swiftly avoiding vine after vine. Landing on top of Cooper’s cupcake stand, he picked up a plater full of them and threw the tray at some of the Eyestalks that were coming his way, cutting their heads off with it. Just as he threw the plater away, he tossed the cupcakes that were on top of it inside his hair, and morphing it into a cannon, began shooting them at the safety-obsessed menace, effectively blinding them.

As he battled the vicious plant, there was but one thought running cross his mind, “ _I’m coming, Poppy_.”

Poppy was rightfully terrified. First she had a Flyer Bug accident that forced her to go through several dreadful days of bedrest, and _now_ she was about to be eaten by a glorified insecticide? This clearly wasn’t her week.

The worst part was that her sprained ankle made it impossible to fight back when the Eyestalks were first capturing her. She felt so useless… Maybe Branch was right and she didn’t know how to take care of her kingdom… Seeing how she was getting closer and closer to the carnivore plant’s gigantic mouth, she closed her eyes shut. Her biggest regrets were not living long enough to become the queen her people needed and deserved, and parting ways with Branch in bad terms. How she wished they could just be cuddling in bed, instead of being about to die.

She prepared herself for the upcoming _crunch!_ she was sure to feel when the giant plant bit her, but instead she heard something being sliced. Right before a hand swoop her up and positioned her protectively behind a very strong body she knew very well. Hair, she wished she could hug that same body one last time just seconds ago! “Branch?” she gasped.

“Yeah, Poppy. It’s me.” He sent her a small smile before turning serious again. “Now stay behind me! I’m about to end this!”

She did as she was told and witnessed her husband unsheathe his sword. While she felt extremely uncomfortable around sharp objects that could injure others, she had to admit her husband was an expert swordsman. He moved with ease, blocking any attack that came his way and slicing any Eyestalk that was foolish enough to get too close. But after a while she could feel him growing anxious, his breathing shallow and his eyes darting to any direction.

“Branch, what’s wrong?” She gently put a hand on his shoulder.

“They’re cornering us, I’m running out of moves!” He panted. The Eyestalks took that moment of distraction to strip him of his sword, rightfully declaring it was a danger. Seeing no escape and understanding he’d brought it on himself for being too impulsive when trying to be cautious, Branch slumped his shoulders and sent a regretful look at his dear wife. She was the most important person in his life and he’d been enough of an idiot to endanger her.

“Poppy, you were right. I never should’ve acted before having your approval on the matter. I’m _so_ sorry.”

The pink-haired troll smiled at him, tears already forming in the corners of her eyes. She threw herself at his arms and hugged him tightly. “You should be.” She broke the hug slightly to give him one last slow, passionate kiss on the lips. “I love you.” She whispered.

“I love you too.” He said back, hugging her just as tightly.

They awaited for their bitter end, but when it didn’t come, they both opened their eyes to see the Eyestalks weren’t responding. “Not…danger?” One of them asked.

“Yes!” Branch exclaimed. “She’s not dangerous! She loves me and I love her too! Sure, she hurt my feelings, but I hurt hers, too. And…she was right; too much safety _can_ be smothering.”

Poppy could only smile at her husband. He admitted to her being right! She was so happy she could just kiss him all over again. But before she had a chance, she was interrupted by the Eyestalks malfunctioning, incapable of processing that there could be something as ‘too much safety.’

Soon, only one remained. “Awesome!” it chanted.

“Branch, look! This one seems to get it!”

“Yeah…” he wrapped his hair around his sword before pointing at the plant with it. “Well, better take care of it!”

“Wait!” His wife put a hand on his chest to stop him. “I think I have a better idea.”

* * *

The pod-room’s window was placed so Poppy and Branch could have a perfect view of the kingdom even from bed. Which was a good thing, considering the princess was still on bedrest and standing up would certainly tire her out. But they had a perfect view of the harmless Eyestalk, who was now directing the Flyer Bugs so there wouldn’t be more accidents, from where they lay.

“You were right, Poppy. That is the perfect way to keep the village safe.” Branch said as he put one arm around her shoulders before bringing her close to him.

“Told ya!” she giggled as she snuggled closer to his side.

“Yeah, you did…” he whispered, “Just like you told me too much safety could be smothering, and I ignored you…” he looked away, ashamed of himself.

“Aw, Branch… It’s OK. Sure, it was a very stupid mistake, but we all make those sometimes!” she wiggled her eyebrows at him in a playful manner. “Have you forgotten already about that time I ate a poisonous berry that turned me into this huge, round thing?”

That earned her a snicker from her husband. “Besides, I was too harsh on you. Sorry I yelled at you.”

“Sorry?” He asked, incredulous. “Poppy, I’m the one who’s sorry!” He used his free hand to point at himself. “I didn’t get it when we fought, but the moment I saw what the Eyestalks had turned into, it was crystal clear.” Gah, how he hated when Suki was right…”I stepped on your toes. As Acting Queen you decided to think things first before changing anything in the village, and I, as your husband, the troll who’s supposed to trust and support you more than anyone else, acted like I knew best…” He finished, the guilt apparent in his voice. “I’m truly sorry, Poppy.”

Poppy just sent him one of those radiant smiles that ignited a fire in his heart every time he saw them. Just what was life before this wonderful creature became a part of his world? “Thank you, Branch. That’s all I wanted to hear, a sincere apology.” She leaned in to give him a kiss on the cheek. “And I forgive you.” Feeling like he’d fallen even more for his pink beauty, the grey troll brought her into a sweet kiss. When they broke it, she snickered, “Though, gotta warn you! Another stunt like that and my most reliable troll will end up being Smidge! And you know she’ll physically _fight you_ for that title!”

Branch burst out laughing at that. It was true, the teaspoon troll’s devotion to Poppy was deep enough to rival his, and he was her mate! “Then I sure hope it doesn’t come to that!” he joked, making Poppy giggle. With eyes full of love and a fast beating heart, he whispered, “I love you so much, Poppy.”

She smiled back at him, “I love you too, Branch.” Then she began getting comfortable in bed, “Now, c’mon! I believe someone owes me some extra cuddles!”

And the two drifted to a peaceful sleep in each other’s arms…

* * *

“The end!” A male glitter troll with watermelon pink skin and sparkling white hair said, closing a binder full of notes. “And with that it can be concluded that His Majesty, King Branch, didn’t always care for his wife the Queen as much as he was known for doing.”

A completely disinterested female glitter troll, who looked very much like her brother except for having bright red skin, simply rolled her eyes from where she was standing. “For the last time, Charles,” she said, exasperated. “How many times do I have to tell you to check your sources?! That is clearly not how the Eyestalk Crisis happened!” She walked to where he was, until their faces were barely a hair apart. “King Branch was hopelessly in love with Queen Poppy since day 1! Stop with your nonsense, already!”

“It’s not nonsense, Monique!” Charles retorted. ”Their Majesties didn’t always have the loving relationship they are known for today, and I can prove it!”

She sighed, “How?” 

“Simple.” He grinned before holding out his binder for her to see. “Grandpa told me everything!”

Monique face-palmed herself. “And you believed him? Charles, Grandpa has a fondness for making up stories! You might as well have used Trollipedia and it would’ve been much more accurate!”

“Oh, yeah? And how do you explain the Mandolin Incident, huh?!”

Her brother would be the death of her and of the entire historian community. “For the last time! The mandolin wasn’t properly made, the princess got stabbed with a splinter and the prince, in an act of overprotectiveness over his dear wife, got rid of it for hurting her. Seriously, dude! Check your sources!”

Apparently, the truth behind Queen Poppy and King Branch’s marriage would be one of the best hidden secrets in Trolls history.


End file.
